Typical
by HotaruKitsune
Summary: This story is about me and my friends every day live anime style. Not a real Yu Yu but there's a guy with red hair and green eyes named Kurama


**Typical**

Inu Jenn

Kit Nathina

Ne Cat

'So so tired ganna fall asleep' eyes half open 'gatta stay awake' head stars swaying 'can't fall asleep' head hits the desk not bothering to pick it up.

"And she's out a here" said Kit

"Ha ha class hasn't even started yet new record" Inu said with a smirk

"Should we wake her up Inu?" Kit asked

"NO! I don't wanna get scratched" says Inu

"Guess your right" said Kit "Let the teach do it" Inu said starting to laugh joining in Kit said "Pity him"

**Later**

"Hey Ne wake up class is over" Inu said with a gentle shove. no response

"I said wake up" Inu said furiously knocking Ne out of her chair to the ground

"Ow why'd you do that?"

"Cause you wouldn't get up duh class is over hurry up" said Inu

"Fine" she said sadly still very sleepy

"I can't believe you pushed her out of her seat" Kit said with an amused tone

"She should have gotten up" Inu said smugly

"Why didn't you tell her Miro wants to walk her home" Kit said slyly

"Did he really say that" Ne said with a hopeful and obsessed look

"NO stupid" Inu said coldly

"Meanie"

"Stupid you know he already has a girlfriend give it up"

"I know that but I can't give up" said Ne with a blazing look.

**Waking from school**

"Hey Ne lookie who it is" Kit said pointing at Miro

"Ohhh he is so FINE!" Ne said with drool coming out the side of her mouth

"Here we go again and wipe your mouth you look stupid"

Ne wiping her mouth quickly said "stop calling me stupid"

"All right Idiot" Inu said as she laughed lightly

"BAKAS stop fighting and shut up morons" Kit said with an angry look

"Kuso I'm just messin with her" Inu said backing away slowly Ne already a couple of yard away

Ne yelled from far away "So it's the weekend what you guys wanna do"

"Well we could go to the Arcade" suggested Kit

"Sounds cool" said Ne now back right beside them

"Ya lets see if anyone has come anywhere near close to my high score" Inu said smiling wildly and clenching a fist.

**The Arcade**

"Oh yeah I'm home" Inu said smiling while walking over to her favorite game Kit and Ne followed into the room but went to there own games. 10 minutes later they heard a guy yelling

"Are you kidding me my score was beaten by a girl" the voice screamed

Then all of a sudden Kit said "Oh damn I know that voice" and hurried over to see and she was right there standing in front of Inu was there old friend Suke and his to friends Karama and Shigure just great Kit thought with a sweat drop falling

Karama an ordinary but hot guy, Shigure the guy who's had a 'secret' crush on Ne since first grade which isn't a really big secret after all everyone knew except Ne of coarse and Suke and Inu having being in love with each other and both not having enough courage to tell each other

"How could you bet my score" Suke said

"How do you think I bet it I'm better than you and my score proves it" Inu said laughing at the now flustered Suke

"I still can't believe you beat my score"

"Your such an idiot it was a low score of course I beat it" Inu said starting to get annoyed

"Wadaya mean low score it was two mill"

"That's what I mean low score" she said starting to laugh again

"Your such an ass Inu" Suke said flustered

"Takes one to know one oh and nice to see you again oh and both of you to" Inu said both of them looking bored and making Suke calm down and blush

"You to Inu" all three of them said at the same time Suke with a look that made Inu blush finally Kit and Ne couldn't take it anymore they bust out laughing

"And what are you two laughing at" Inu and Suke said at the same time

"You two are made for each other" Ne said not noticing the death glares coming from her friends but what she did notice was they were wildly blushing and she thought it was the same color as Karama's hair

"Shut up Ne or else I'll tell Miro you like him" Suke said glaring while Shigure looking sad stepped back

"But she does have a point" Kit said smirking

"Shut up Kit" Inu said her face now looking like a Tomato she looked like she was going to hit her but she hit Ne instead

"Ow why'd you hit me?"

"Cause"

**Leaving the Arcade**

"What do you guy's wanna do now" Ne asked

"Hey why don't you two stay at my house this weekend" Inu said to Kit and Ne

"Sounds good" said Kit

"Hey what about us" Suke said smiling

"Hentai" Inu said blushing and smacking Suke

"Why'd you do that?" Suke

"Cause pervert" Inu said over there friends laughter

"Yeah yeah" Suke said

"I'm going to get my stuff now Karama do you want to go with?" Kit asked

"Sure"

"Shigure wanna come with me" said Ne

"Uh L-l-love T-to" Shigure said very nervous

"Guess that means your coming with me huh" Inu said blushing

"Guess so" Suke said also blushing

"We'll meet at my house later ok" said Inu

"Ok" the four of them said


End file.
